The Boy Who Lived
by Lily-Ginny101
Summary: My story of the boy who lived (with a twist).
1. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: This all belongs to J.K... unfortunately.  
  
A/N: I am new to all of this so I don't know how this story is going to work out. I hope it is good!  
  
~The Boy Who Lived~  
  
The Prophecy  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES. BORN TO THOES WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES. AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT. AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.."  
  
Dumbledore couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had only come for an interview, not really expecting anything, but he had gotten a prophecy, and a very important one at that. He stared dumbstruck at Sibyll Trelawney as she came back to her senses.  
  
"Well goodbye," she said.  
  
"Yes.goodbye," said Dumbledore as he turned to leave, "Oh, and by the way Sibyll," he said turning back around, "You're hired."  
  
Sibyll let out a shriek of joy and then, realizing that Dumbledore was still there regained her composure and said, in her most mysterious voice, "Thank you Dumbledore. I will report to the school tomorrow morning." And with that she ran back into her room, jumping with joy.  
  
By the time Dumbledore got back to the school he realized that there were only two possible people that the prophecy could be talking about. Both the Potters and the Longbottoms were expecting babies at the end of July. Both the potters and the Longbottoms have defied Voldemort three times. The only thing they needed to know was, whom the Dark Lord was going to mark as his equal. But one thing was for sure. Both of the families have to be warned and protected. He decided that tomorrow he would pay them a visit.  
  
*~*~*  
The next morning Dumbledore contacted the Potters and the Longbottoms and told them to meet him in his office at once. With a series of little pops the two families arrived in his office, looking worried.  
  
"What's so urgent?" James Potter asked while helping Lily over to a chair. It was the end of June and Lily was 8 months pregnant.  
  
"Is this something about the Order?" asked Alice Longbottom, who was also 8 months pregnant.  
  
" This is not about the order." Said Dumbledore in a very calm voice. "This only involves you four, your coming babies, and Voldemort." Everybody else in the room winced at the name but Dumbledore didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Frank slowly.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "Yesterday I was interviewing for a new Divination teacher when. something happened."  
  
"What?" interrogated James.  
  
"I am going to use my pensieve to show you." said Dumbledore as he pulled out the store basin. He touched the silvery surface with his want then a figure of a woman. Rose out of it. She recited something then sunk back down into the silvery substance.  
  
"W-what was it?" stammered Lily.  
  
"That," said Dumbledore, "was a Prophecy. It was referring to Voldemort and one of your babies."  
  
A/N: Ok. I know it wasn't the best chapter but they will get longer and better. Please be patient. Thanks! (P.S. REVIEW!) 


	2. Secret Keepers

*~The Boy Who Lived~*  
  
~Chapter 2: Secret Keepers~  
  
There was a sudden silence around the room.  
  
"Well whose baby is it going to be?" stammered Lily.  
  
"That we don't know." said Dumbledore, "All we know is that it is either your or the Longbottoms."  
  
"There has to be something in the Prophecy that tells us which!" said Frank  
  
"In the Prophecy there were three main distinguishing factors." explained Dumbledore, "One was that he would be born to parents who have defied Voldemort three times, which, if I am not mistaken, you have all done." There was a general murmur of agreement around the room. Dumbledore continued, "It then said that he would be born at the end of July. Am I correct in saying that you are both due around then?" Both Lily and Alice nodded slowly. "The last main distinguishing factor is that Voldemort will mark him as his equal. One he has done that then we will know to whom the Prophecy refers to." The room was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Well. when you-know-who mark him?" asked James.  
  
"This we do not know." said Dumbledore sadly, "But until then you all must find secret keepers and go into hiding. I want to know now who you want your keeper to be."  
  
"Sirius," said James immediately, " Sirius is going to be our secret keeper."  
  
"Of coarse." said Dumbledore, "And what about you and Alice?" Dumbledore asked, talking to Frank.  
  
"Well.I suppose the Tackers." said Frank.  
  
"Ok," said Dumbledore, " I will contact your secret keepers at once. I will be at your houses between 6 and 7 tonight to perform the charm."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Dumbledore got to the Potters house at 6, accompanied by Sirius. He performed a complicated looking charm on the house, and then performed another complicated looking charm on Sirius. Dumbledore then left to pick up the Tackers.  
  
He picked up Mr. Tacker and then headed for the Longbottoms. When he got there he performed the same two spells then left. They were all safe.  
  
A/N: Ok. Another short, uneventful chapter. BE PATIENT! I have something pretty big planned for the next chapter (such as the arrival of two important characters). Also, thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. Keep reviewing because the more you review, the faster I write. 


	3. Children and Changes

The Boy Who Lived  
  
Chapter 3: Children and Changes  
  
Dumbledore had just sat down in his office for a nice lunch when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
He looked up and saw Sirius Black entering his office. He had a look of thought on his face.  
  
"Well, hello Sirius. What brings you here on this fine day?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"I am worried Albus. I am worried about the Potters. I had a dream last night. In my dream Voldemort came to their house. But he was able to get in. He killed them both. When I woke up this morning I realized something," answered Sirius.  
  
"Really? And what was this brilliant realization?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I realized that I shouldn't be the Potters secret keeper. And neither should you. We are the first two people Voldemort will come to when he finds out that he cannot get to the Potters. I think that in order to keep them safe, we need to trick Voldemort," replied Sirius.  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, first we give the secret keeping job to someone who is a good friend of the Potters, but no one would expect as their secret keeper. I was thinking Peter. Then we spread the word that I am their secret keeper. That way, no one but you, me, Peter, and the Potters know who is really the secret keeper," Sirius said quickly, "But it was just and idea. It is stupid really. Sorry for bothering you. I'll go now."  
  
"No, wait," said Dumbledore, "I think it is a brilliant idea. We will go over to the Potters right now and ask them what they think about it." Dumbledore got up and walked over to Sirius. "We can walk out to Hogsmead and apparate from there." And with that they set off through the castle and down the sloping lawns to the village of Hogsmead.  
  
A month later Lily lay in her bed thinking about all the changes that had happened over the past month. Aside from her stomach growing a lot more they had changed their secret keeper to Peter, the Longbottoms had a healthy baby boy, whom they named Neville, and James had been chosen as Neville's godfather.  
  
She was laying there, thinking about all that when suddenly....  
  
"James," she whispered, waking him up, "It's time."  
  
Three hours later Lily lay in the hospital bed at St. Mungo's holding a beautiful baby boy. She had a great delivery and was so happy that she could burst. He looked exactly like James. Lily couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. As soon as he opened them, then they would name him.  
  
And suddenly, his eyes opened up and Lily was looking into her own. He may look like James, but he had her eyes.  
  
"Lets name him Harry," she said suddenly. Lily didn't know why, but she knew that this was the name for her son.  
  
"Sure," said James, "Harry James Potter." James grinned.  
  
"I love it," said Lily, gazing lovingly at Harry, "and I love you," she said to Harry as his big, green eyes stared up at her.  
  
A/N: hope you liked it. I am sorry I didn't make a big deal about the birth but I really would like to get to the next part. Keep checkin for the next chapter. 


End file.
